


home is wherever i'm with you

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Songfic, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is what the heart makes of it and the people you share your heart with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a music meme. Song was [Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-L63S4f5Tg). This one in particular is actually based off of the video from the link, which I made a few months ago.

It starts with "I'll come back to you, I promise!"  
  
and  
  
"Let's meet again in the next life."  
  
and  
  
"You'll always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection."  
  
Maybe it starts with "No one would miss me."  
  
or even, "I looked for you."  
  
Home is what the heart makes of it and the people you share your heart with.  
  
Home is what you will it to be.  
  
.  
  
"You remember that day you fell out my window?" Axel asks. He's staring off into the sunset, peeling an apple with the paring knife he'd stolen from your kitchen. The shingles of your roof is uncomfortably hot beneath your bare hands, so you set them in your lap, giving him a curious glance."Sure do, you came jumping out after me."  
  
You can remember it now, Axel's laughter on the air as you crouched in his dorm room window, grinning at him, because scaling a tree to get up to a second story window is kind of an accomplishment—and in the end, you'd been too busy laughing with him to realize your foot was slipping.  
  
You remember the ride to the hospital, the backseat of his car littered with empty packs of cigarettes and mountain dew cans, the way your arm hurt so fucking much that you couldn't breathe—how he'd stuffed a cigarette between your lips and told you to concentrate on his profile in the rear-view mirror to stave off the panic attack. He hadn't given a shit about the blood all over his upholestry, just the fact that you were convinced you were dying.  
  
"—You remember that?"  
  
"Well, there's something I never told you about that night," he tells you, and by the time his voice creaks on the word 'love' you're flinging your arms around him, sealing the confession with a giddy kiss.  
  
.  
  
"I've been everywhere with you," she tells you, a smear of red and pink in the darkness. Her hand is wrapped tight around your right hand and Riku's around your left as the three of you heave for breath behind the big slide at one of the local parks. Riku chokes out this wheezy little laugh and gives her a fond look over your shoulder. He squeezes your hand and after a moment, she squeezes your other one, like they're holding hands through you. "Girl, I never loved no one like you," he grins at her, and it's your turn to laugh, nervously though, hoping that they don't start kissing while you're all trying to dodge the police for being out after curfew.  
  
"Holey-moley, me-oh-my, you're the apple of my eye," she breathes back, silly and sweet, smothering giggles with the skin at the back of your neck.  
  
"C'mon guys, seriously, shut it," you tell them, then squeak when they decend on you with kisses—wet, intentionally gross sloppy kisses all over your skin—your ears, your neck, your cheeks, your wrists. You watch Riku grin at her as he presses a single, fragile kiss against the back of your hand, and then you stop watching, because Kairi slides into your lap and finally presses one to your lips. Distantly, you hear Riku make this little needy noise, and then he's kissing the side of your neck, one of his hands creeping around to tickle Kairi's side.  
  
"Take us home," Riku breathes into your ear and you shiver, feeling more than hearing the way Kairi giggles  
  
and they're wrapped around you, tighter than your sheets on a cold morning, and you think, _home is wherever I'm with you.  
  
._  
  
"Geez, you're somethin' to see," Terra breathes, smiling down at the two of you. Aqua laughs and kicks sand at him as you reach out and drag him onto the ground with the two of you. She leans around you, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and nuzzling at his shoulder, a happy smile on her lips.  
  
It's happier than you've seen her in months, happier even then when you'd opened a letter of his together, hands shaking as you tugged it out of the envelope, and read the words, _baby, I'm coming home._  
  
"Nothing's sweeter than you," you tell him, because you're pretty sure her chest is so tight right now that if she speaks, it'll crack apart. You smile at both of them, shyly, and think that you'll follow them anywhere if you have to. You hope that Terra doesn't have to leave again, that the war might be finally over—that the three of you will just have nights like these, laughing until you think you'll die, barefoot on summer nights, the ocean lapping at your feet—their hands in yours.  
  
"Home is when I'm alone with you," he tells you both and laughs when you waggle your eyebrows at him as Aqua tackles the both of you into the surf.  
  
.  
  
It starts with two people who don't have hearts, and a third that they'll never remember  
  
and  
  
with three friends who looked for each other, only to find their hearts were there the whole time  
  
and  
  
with another three: one who slept, one who waited, and one who fell.  
  
.  
  
It ends with a pencil poised against a sheet of paper, ready to pen out a new story.


End file.
